This Core facility provides analytical and synthetic expertise, and is specifically organized for three purposes: (a) the elucidation of chemical structures of chemoprotective enzyme inducers isolated from edible plants (Project No. 1); (b) the multigram synthesis of enzyme inducers isolated from plants (projects No.1), or identified by structure-activity studies, for evaluation as anticarcinogens in animal models (Project No. 1 and No. 3); and (c) the multigram synthesis of previously designed or identified Phase 2 enzyme inducers or their analogs for evaluation as anticarcinogens in animal systems (Project No. 1 and No. 3).